Werewolf in Hiding
by pokemonluvr0128
Summary: Kadic Academy. I was so lucky I stumbled upon there when I needed some place to stay for a while. What I didn't know was that along the way, I would meet some friends on my visit here...especially my mate, Yumi Ishiyama. My name is Ulrich Stern and I'm a werewolf.
1. Arrival

**This is my second fanfiction, so hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Werewolf in Hiding

**Ulrich's POV **

I have to get away from him. I need to escape. I need to run faster. My ears perk up and I hear a howl from a few miles behind. This was an angry howl.

"He found out I escaped" I thought

I tried to run faster, but due to the pain from my injuries, I can't. I hear the sound of something chasing me….close behind.

"I won't be able to run away from him any longer, I got to hide"

I looked around for somewhere to hide. I see something in the distance and I looked closer.

"Is that a gate?" I thought

It will have to do. I start running towards it and when I reached the gate, I was about to turn until something lunged itself at me. We both tumbled to the ground and I opened my eyes.

"Oh no" I thought

I saw a figure on the ground a few feet away from me. It was him. I quickly stood up and ran towards the gate. Not before he bit me on my leg. I yelped and kicked him in the face and ran through the small opening in the gate ignoring the pain in my leg. I looked behind me and saw him trying to fit through the hole, but due to his size, he couldn't. I smiled to myself and turned to walk away, but I stopped when I felt pain shoot up my leg again and I stumbled, but I caught my balance. I slowly looked up and straight in front of me, was a building with a sign that says "Kadiac Academy."

"I could hide in there" I said

I limped my way in. Once I got inside, I looked around and saw stairs leading up. I walked up and entered a dark hallway, I started walking through it, then all of a sudden the pain shot up my leg again, but this time I couldn't catch myself and I fell to the ground. I heard something moving inside the room across from me. So, I shape shifted back to my human form and I felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier. The door in front of me opened I caught a glimpse of a pair of yellow shoes with purple pants before I fell unconscious.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it's short! I'll try to make the next chapter longer than this one!**


	2. Waking Up

**Here's my second chapter of Werewolf in Hiding!**

* * *

Ugh…my head. What happened? I slowly opened my eyes just for me to shut it again due to the sunlight.

"Where did you find him?" a voice asked

"Outside my dorm unconscious" another voice said

"Where did he get all these scratches and that bite mark on his leg"

"I don't know. I found him like this"

I could feel his hand about to touch my leg. So, out of instinct, I kicked his hand, side flipped out of the bed, and swept him off his feet with my foot. The same pain came back and I clutched my leg with my hand.

"Woah that was awesome" I heard a voice say behind me

I quickly got up, turned around, and punched the mystery person in the stomach, and kicked him behind his knees and he feel with a yelp.

"Ow" the person in front of me said

"Oh, sorry dude" I said and helped the poor kid up

Once he got up, he dusted himself off and looked at me weirdly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked

"What the heck was that for!?" He yelled

I didn't even flinch when he yelled. While he started rambling about who knows what, I examined him more closely. He was a little shorter than me by probably 3 inches or so, had blonde hair that was pointed with a purple spot in the middle….what kind of hair is that?

"Why did you flip Jeremy and me?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him

"Sorry…reflexes" I shrugged

I heard someone, who I'm assuming is Jeremy getting up from behind me.

"Ow…that hurt" Jeremy said

"Sorry Jeremy" I apologized

He looked at me startled, then looked at the bed, then back to me a couple of times. Finally, he looked at me confused.

"How do you know my name?"

"Uh…him" I pointed to the blonde kid behind me

"Oh, that's Odd" he said

"What's odd?"

"No, I mean the person behind you is Odd" I looked behind me and tilted my head

"Yea, I agree he is quite odd. I mean with the hair and the clothes"

"No, my name is Odd genius. Odd Della Robbia"

"Oh, well that's odd" I said

"Okay, enough with my name. Who the hell are you?" Odd asked

"Name's Ulrich, Ulrich Stern" I'm pretty sure it wouldn't hurt to tell them my name

"Nice to meet you Ulrich" Jeremy said

"Alright, since we're done with introductions, let's go eat. I'm hungry" Odd said walking towards the door

"Wait!" Jeremy said pulling Odd back "What do we do about Ulrich?" he whispered this time

Even though he whispered, I still heard him thanks to my…well you should know. No need to explain it. Anyway I just pretended that I couldn't hear and started looking around the room to make it believable.

"He can't go out like that" Jeremy continued

"What's wrong with the clothes I'm wearing" I thought looking down at myself

I was wearing a white shirt that was currently ripped with a few blood smears on it, brown cargo pants with scratches and a ripped hole due to the fact I was bitten, and old worn out shoes. I looked back up.

"Oh…well never mind" I thought "You guys go ahead, I'll just meet you down there" I said to them

They both looked at me confused, but then shrugged and left the room. I sighed. What do I even do about my clothes? I looked around and I grinned when I saw some tye dye on top of Odd's desk.

"Well" I grabbed a green bottle "This should be interesting"

…...

I put the new green vest on and looked in the mirror. I was wearing a green shirt which before was a purple shirt, hope Odd doesn't mind, a green vest I found lying around, green cargo pant which use to be my brown ones that I fixed up, and some white shoes that still had a price tag on it. I think Odd just bought this, but oh well. I looked myself over in the mirror and stopped at my hair. It was sticking up in every single angle. I looked around and found a comb on Odd's desk and I went over to pick it up and returned back to the mirror. I combed down my hair and shook my head to make my hair nice yet messy. I put the comb back on the desk and looked at the paper that Odd left me to find my way to the cafeteria.

"Hope nothing goes wrong" I thought as I left the room

* * *

**Hey again I know the chapter is still short, but it was longer than the other one right? **

**Anyway I dedicate this chapter to my hopefully new friend XXJolieHeartsXX, you rock!**


	3. Talking in the Cafeteria

Ulrich's POV

"Now, if I remember correctly, I should turn left" I thought

I turned and I found a building in the middle of a courtyard. That should be it. I walked over to the door and I opened it.

"Now to find Jeremy and Odd" I thought

When I walked in the Cafeteria, all eyes set on me. Great, just what I needed...attention. I looked around the cafeteria and my eyes stopped at a table in the back of the room. Sitting there was a black shoulder length hair girl. Wow, she was beautiful. She turned her head to look at someone in front of her and I saw glimpse of sapphire eyes. Is it possible for this girl to get even more beautiful by the second? She then started laughing at something that Odd said. Even her laugh was beautiful, thank you super hearing...wait a minute, Odd?!

"Hey Ulrich!" a familiar voice yelled

I turned my head to the source of the sound and saw Jeremy at the same table who was waving me over. I hurriedly made my way over trying to ignore the eyes following my every moment. When I reached their table, I felt eyes on me. I know everyone had their eyes on me, but this was different. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the black haired beauty watching me. I felt a smirk coming and I had a hard time fighting it down, but I managed.

"Hey Ulrich, finally you could join us, sit down" Odd said

I sat in the chair closest to me which happened to be next to that girl I can't my mind off. Why is this? I wonder if she…. No it can't be. She couldn't be my m-

"Ulrich let me introduce you to the gang" Odd interrupted my thoughts and pointed to Jeremy "First up is Einstein, or you know him as Jeremy Belpois who you already met back in my room. He's one of the geniuses of the group" He then pointed to a pink haired girl with green eyes "This Princess here is Aelita Stones, she's the other genius of the group and lastly" He pointed to the black haired beauty "Is Yumi Ishiyama, she comes from Japan and does Pencak silat"

Yumi….Yumi is her name and did Odd just say she does Pencak silat? This girl is awesome! Maybe we can practice with each other someday...

"Oh no" Yumi sighed "Here comes the devil"

I turned around and I saw a girl along with 2 boys besides our table.

"Hiya losers" The girl said

"Hey to you to devil" I muttered under my breath and apparently the whole table besides the girl and the 2 guys heard me and laughed quietly

"What are you doing here Sissi?" Odd cleared his throat after 2 minutes

Hmm… I prefer devil better.

"We just came over to introduce ourselves to the new kid" one of the guys who had blonde hair said

"Yea, the devil and her two helpers" I muttered again

I felt an elbow jab into my stomach and I looked over at Yumi who was trying to keep her laughter in.

"Shut…up" She choked out

I smiled at the thought of making her laugh. Yet, I was trying very hard not to wolf up and attack these three people that I do not the names of. I sensed negative energy in their auras when they got here. I was so deep in thought, that I didn't see the blonde kid put his hand on my shoulder. I shot my hand out, grabbed his wrist, and flipped him on our table…whoops.

"You really shouldn't catch Ulrich off guard" Jeremy mentioned

"Sorry, you uh…scared me?" That came out more as a question than a statement

Yumi seemed to be the only one with a suspicious look on her face after I said that, but I shrugged it off.

"Ugh, its okay" he said while getting off the table "I didn't mean to scare you"

Now that I think about, probably telling him that I get scared easily was a bad idea. I don't want anyone to think I was weak, when I was far from it.

"Are you hurt Nicholas?" The black haired guy asked

"Who cared if he's hurt Herve, let's leave the new kid with his loser friends" Sissi said while leaving

"Don't attack, don't attack" I repeated over and over in my head

"You okay Ulrich?" Aelita asked

"Yea" I exhaled some air "I'm fine"

"So Ulrich, when did you get here?" I mentally cheered that Yumi changed the subject

"Last night" I answered

"What happened to you?" Odd asked

"What do you mean what happened to me?" I already knew what he meant

"I found you, on the ground, in front of my dorm, unconscious" He explained

The whole gang looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Oh, I uh…" Think Ulrich think "I was up late last night, training because I also do Pencak silat and I fell on a rose bush that had thorns which ripped and shredded my clothes and the hole in my pants was created by me going through that small opening in the gate and I guess one of the gate parts caught my pants and tore a hole in it" I lied

They all stared at me for a moment, before nodding their heads believing my story and went back to eating their food. I sighed in relief

"I hope I don't have to keep this up for long"

* * *

** It was all my sis's idea to update 2 chapters in one day even though I updated this one at 1 a.m. thus making it a new day and why am I still talking I am such a spazz, I'm going to shut up now.**

**Any ideas where I got that from Hahaha **

**Hopefully I'll update soon!**


	4. Discovering Lyoko

Ulrich's POV

Once we exited the cafeteria, I think we were heading to Jeremy's dorm. Once we got there I flopped down on his made bed along with Odd who just sat on the end of his bed while Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy sat on the ground.

"I'm bored" Odd exclaimed

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

I then heard a series of beeps coming from somewhere in the room. I saw Jeremy stood up and ran over to his computer, sat down, and looked at the screen along with Aelita.

"Oh no! We have to go"

Jeremy bolted out of his chair and headed towards the door along with the others, But before Yumi left, I grabbed her arm.

"What's going on?" I asked

"If you could catch up, I'll tell you" She winked before she ran out

"Alright then" I thought as I ran out of Jeremy's dorm and into an empty hallway

"Dang, she's fast"

I ran outside to the courtyard. Nothing. I looked around and saw a forest a few feet away.

"Bingo"

I ran into the forest and looked around. Again…nothing

"Forget this"

I started sniffing lightly in the air. I smelt a hint of Japanese flowers? Oh…now I get it. I started following the scent and it lead me to a clearing in the forest.

"Hmm…where would they go?" I thought

I started walking around and I heard a small bang. I looked under my feet and saw a small circular cover underneath.

"A sewer? Clever"

I looked around to make sure no one was here before I opened the cap, climbed in, and reached over to close it. I climbed down the ladder and landed on the ground with a soft thump.

"And I thought us werewolves smelt bad" I thought

I had no idea where to go, so I counted on my instincts. Before I knew it, I found myself staring at another cover above me. I climbed up the ladder, took the cover off, and climbed out. I looked around and found myself on a bridge leading to some sort of factory. I walked toward the factory which looks like it has been abandoned for years. Once I was inside, I looked around and found an elevator on the ground floor. I swung on a chord that happens to be in front of me and landed on the ground. I slowly walked up to the elevator and I touched the buttons lightly.

"It's warm…" I trailed off

Accidently, I pressed the button and I heard the elevator coming up.

"This thing still works?"

The elevator doors opened and I cautiously stepped inside. I looked at the panel. Four buttons. The first button, must lead to this floor I'm already at, but about the last tree, I have no idea. For some reason, I pressed the third out of the four buttons. The elevator doors closed and headed down.

…..

The elevator doors opened and I stepped out. The room had nothing but chords and wires. There were also 3 tube like structures and one of them was opened. Out of curiosity, I stepped inside of it and looked inside. All of a sudden, the doors closed behind me. I quickly turned around and tried to open it, but to no avail. The last thing I remember was a bright white light.

…..

I opened my eyes and found myself in the air. Suddenly, I dropped down, but I caught myself by landing on one knee. I stood up and looked at my surroundings. I was at some sort of arctic region. All I saw was ice everywhere. I looked down and found myself dressed in some sort of samurai outfit. What? I shook my head before I started walking when I felt something brushing against my leg. I looked at it before taking it out. It looked like some sort of sword. Is this a katana? I then sensed something wrong, before I quickly turned around and held the katana in front of me just in time to block some sort of red laser shot. I looked up and found some sort of tarantula looking creature. This can't be real, but then again, I am a werewolf, so I shouldn't be complaining.

"Hey! Who are you?" A voice echoed throughout the place

That voice…is that Jeremy? I was about to speak back to tell him it's me, but thought about it. Should I tell him, or should I be crazy and explore this place without him knowing? You should know what I'm about to choose. That tarantula thing shot at me again, but I turned around and ran. I didn't know what to do. Should I fight it? Should I befriend it?

"Yea, just befriend the creature that shot at you" a voice in my head said

I shook my head and kept running. After running on ice for about 10 minutes, I stopped to catch my breath.

"Good job guys" A familiar voice said

Odd? I turned towards the direction of the voice and in the distance, three figures were standing. Yumi and Aelita most likely.

"Arghhh!"

"Oh no" I turned around and jumped back before the laser hit me

The tarantula then knelt down on one knee and held its front legs up and shot a series of lasers at me. I blocked all of it with my katana while backing up trying to keep my distance.

"Does this thing ever take a br-" A laser shot my sword which flew out of my hand "Hey!" I yelled at the creature

I then suddenly realized I had no weapon to defend myself or fight with.

"Oh great" I muttered as the tarantula raised its front legs again

* * *

**Hey Guys, chapter 4 is officially done! I'll update chapter 5 the chance I get!**

**And to XXJolieHeartsXX, sis I hope you read this chapter and update on your amazing story XXFull MoonXX!**


	5. Who Is He?

**Chapter 5 is finally updated after what? 2 long days? Anyway I thank the people that sent those reviews about my story! It may not be a lot, but I'm new to this and I'm happy I actually got reviews. **

**Dedicated to my sister, XXJolieHeartsXX**

* * *

Yumi's POV

"Good job guys" Odd said

We had just finished fighting two blocks and now we're on our way to the tower for Aelita to deactivate it.

"Arghhh!"

That sounded like a tarantula. I turned around to find a tarantula and some person I did not recognize. He looked about my age or maybe a year younger, I wasn't sure. His outfit looked like one of a samurai's and was currently holding a katana which he was using to block a series of lasers that were being shot by the tarantula.

"Who is he?" Aelita asked glancing at us and back to the mysterious person

"I don't know" Odd answered

All of a sudden, something flew and landed right in front of me.

"Hey!"

I glanced down at what flew in front of me and saw that guy's katana. I looked up and found the tarantula advancing while the samurai was backing away. He then looked at me, and then looked straight into my eyes and I could've sworn I was blushing right now. He then looked down at the katana in front of me. He suddenly disappeared and reappeared right behind the tarantula holding the katana in his hand. What…I looked down to where his katana lay. It was gone!

Ulrich's POV

I immediately started backing away from the 4 legged creature when I saw it start walking towards me. I looked in the direction my katana flew at and found in front of someone. That someone happens to be Yumi. I looked up and stared straight into her eyes and even through that makeup, I can see her blushing. I fought back a smirk and sadly broke our gaze and looked back at my sword. In about a second, I quickly ran to it, picked it up, and ran behind the creature.

"How did I do that?" I thought looking at the katana in my hand

"Arghhh!" I looked up just in time to see an arm about to smash me and I quickly deflected it

It was definitely stronger than me, because I can feel the force of our collision pushing me back. To avoid being smashed to bits, I quickly spun around and ran behind it again. I then jumped on its back and stood up.

"Do I have super speed or something?" I thought as I held the katana high above me and struck it on the weird-looking symbol on the creature's forehead. I flipped forward while taking my sword out and landed on the ground just when the tarantula exploded. When I stood up, I felt something hit my leg. I looked down and found it all static like before returning back to normal.

"Weird…"

"Who are you?" I turned around and found Odd with an angry expression. After a moment of silence he asked me again, well more demanded than asked.

What do I say? Oh I'm Ulrich, you know the guy you found unconscious outside your dorm. "_Run!_" a voice inside my head yelled

I smirked "That's for me to know and for you to never find out" With that I turned around and ran

…

3rd Person's POV

"After him!" Odd yelled

"But Odd…What about the tower?" Aelita tried to reason

"I'm sorry Aelita, but who knows. What if he goes to Kadiac and found out who we are?"

"Okay…Jeremy!" Aelita shouted

"Already on it guys" Jeremy said as two vehicles materialized in front of them

"Thanks Einstein" Odd said while hopping on the Overboard "Hop on Princess"

While Aelita climbed on the overboard, Yumi has already gotten on the Overwing. They then rode in the direction "Ulrich" went.

…..

Ulrich's POV

After running for a while, I came to a halt at a huge, weird-looking tower.

"What the-"

I started walking towards it, that was until I felt something hit my leg…again.

"Hold it right there" I spun around and found Odd, Aelita, and Yumi on top of some sort of floating vehicles and here I thought I lost them. I surprisingly chuckled at the three.

"What's so funny?" Yumi demanded

"Nothing my Japanese flower" Cheesy I know, but it looked like I was annoying her since I saw her scowl at me while Odd hopped off his skateboard? And stepped forward

"How did you find out about Lyoko?" Aelita asked me nicely

"Is that what this place is called? Cool" I said calmly while looking around the icy region

"Aelita, please let me handle this. How did you find out about Lyoko?" Odd yelled

"Huh?" I turned back towards them

"Answer my question!" Odd yelled at me

"What question?" I asked already knowing what I was supposed to answer

In the corner of my eye, I saw Yumi take out a fan? Must be some sort of weapon or something. If it was a weapon, she didn't throw it at me…yet. Suddenly, I heard some sort of buzzing sound a few feet away. Must be another creature? I then had an idea, but for this plan to work, Yumi has to throw her fan at me and on time. I know I'm crazy, don't judge me.

"You know what I'm talking about" Odd shouted snapping me out of my thoughts

"Nope. No clue" I said

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yumi open up her fan. I can hear the buzzing coming closer. God, I need to hurry up.

"Am I supposed to?" I asked innocently

I turned to look at Yumi "Do you know what he's talking about?" Here goes nothing "Wait, I was wrong…Your Chinese right?"

I suddenly saw anger flaring in her eyes. Now, I pissed her off. She threw her fan at me (Finally) while the buzzing appeared right behind me. I skillfully caught her fan, spun around, and threw it at three wasp like creatures. The wasps exploded and the fan came back at me and I caught it. I turned back around towards my friends I guess and their expressions were hilarious, but I bit back a smirk.

"Thanks my Japanese flower. I thought I wouldn't have been able to make you angry enough for you to throw your fan at me to use" I snapped the fan shut and threw it back to her and she caught it. "And close your mouth sweetheart, you'll catch flies" I turned around and ran again

"We have to catch him" I heard Odd say

I heard them get on their vehicles and chase after me. "They are really determined to figure out why I'm here, when I don't even know myself"

I was so deep in thought, I didn't hear Aelita shoot a pink force bubble at me. I was going to dodge it, but it wasn't even aimed at me. It was aimed…in front of me? Why in the world would she aim there…unless she's trying to stop me from run- AHH! The pink bubble exploded and I flipped forward and landed on my side while I skidded across the icy ground. When I came to a stop, I looked behind me. I was 1 inch from falling into some sort of sea below.

"Phew, I could've gotten killed" I muttered and I turned back around

"Nowhere to go now huh?" Odd asked while walking up to me

"Huh, stuck between 3 strangers and a cliff. Doesn't sound quite fair to me" I said while I stood up

I saw Odd and Aelita whisper something to Yumi before she nodded and walked right in front of me. She stared at me straight in the eyes and I stared back, the only difference though, was no emotion showed in mine. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her lift up her hand and placed it on my cheek. I stood completely still, not tensing or flinching from her sudden touch, but to say I was shocked would be correct, but I mostly curious. What is she planning?

_SNAP_

A sound that was so quiet, yet I bet I was the only one that heard it, yet I kept staring in her eyes. I know that small snap was the sound of her quietly opening her fan behind her back since I could see her left arm casually behind her.

"So, that's her plan. Ha, to distract me in order to get a chance to hit me off guard" I figured out

I hear the sound of her hand coming up slowly behind her. She still had her other hand on my cheek though. I finally allowed one emotion to show on my face. Mysterious. I smirked and looked at her through my eyelashes.

"Let's see what she'll do"

Yumi's POV

"What's wrong with this guy?" I thought while I silently lifting my fan behind my back so he won't be able to see. He just stared at me, no emotion on his face or in his eyes. It's like he locked up all his emotions inside. All of a sudden, he smirked and looked at me through his eyelashes.

"What?" He asked lowly

I looked at him shocked. He was trying to be mysterious right now and I would be lying if I said it wasn't sexy.

"NO!" I yelled in my head "You don't know him and he's just trying to get to you. Don't fall for it" I then had my fan ready to strike him

"3…2…1-"

In one swift movement, he grabbed my wrist that belonged to the hand that was on his cheek, twirled me around and held both my hands in place behind me while my back was pressed up against him. I felt his hot breath on my neck and I shivered. I could basically feel him smirk.

"Nice try" he said

Ulrich's POV

"Let her go!" Aelita said at the same time Odd yelled and aimed his arm at me

I rolled my eyes and let her go. Even though I let Yumi go, Odd still aimed at me. He saw my confused look.

"How do I know you won't try anything?" He asked

"You don't" I shrugged "You just have to trust me"

"Prove I can trust you"

I moved away from the edge of the cliff and stood right beside them instead. I opened my arms and shrugged.

"Shoot me and I won't move"

He raised an eyebrow and shot an arrow which hit my side. I didn't move. He shot another and this time it hit my knee. Not a flinch.

"Go ahead, kill me" I said not caring because I know how to get back anyway. He shot me and I got devirtulized. At least, I thought he shot me.

Yumi's POV

Odd was just another person who worried about Lyoko just as much as Jeremy. That's why he couldn't trust the samurai. I saw Odd lowering down his arm a bit, but a Kankrelat shot the samurai from behind, but he didn't explode. He got devirtulized.

"How is that even possible?" Odd asked while Aelita shot the Kankrelat

"Jeremy, if he got devirtulized, can he possibly be in the scanner room right now?" Aelita asked

"I'll go check" Jeremy replied

I had one question running through my mind the whole time as I watched Aelita go in the tower.

Who was that samurai?

* * *

**Hey Guys! I finally finished chapter 5 and it is about 2:30 in the morning. Not tired one bit and I'm not kidding. I'm use to staying up this late. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Skipping detention

**Sorry I took so long to update, I've been a little busy but here it is guys chapter 6!**

* * *

**Ulrich's POV **

"Stupid creature" I muttered as the doors shot open

When I took my first step, I would've fallen if I hadn't grabbed a hold of the door. Did this thing take my energy away? I snapped out of my thoughts from a quiet sound coming from the upper floor. The elevator? Who else was he-?

"Jeremy!" My eyes widened as I totally forgot about Jeremy being here. I ran behind the transporter thingamabob and kept quiet as I heard the elevator doors open. I hear the sound of Jeremy's footsteps walking around the room.

"Hello?" He called "Anyone here?"

I kept still and didn't make a sound. I hear his footsteps leave and the sound of the elevator doors closing again. I got out of my hiding spot and sighed in relief.

"That was a close one. Thank you super hearing" I praised

I walked over to the elevator and went inside. Out of curiosity, I pressed the second button. The doors closed and I felt the old machine moving up.

…

The doors opened and revealed a room with a hologram projector in the center and a computer next to it.

"It's clear Aelita, head inside the tower" A voice said

Jeremy? Great, he'll see me. I hid behind the wall of the elevator and peeked my head out.

"Alright, return to the past now" Jeremy said

"Wait, why does that phrase sound so familiar? And why do I get the feeling like something's going to-"

All of a sudden, the room was filled with a bright white light.

…

"Happen" I finished

I looked around wondering where I was and found myself in Jeremy's dorm? How did I get here when I was at the factory?

"Another successful mission in Lyoko gang" I hear Jeremy say

I looked towards the foursome and remembered the experience I had in Lyoko. I decided to mess with the gang.

"What's Lyoko?" I asked

They all turned towards me and were shocked to see me. Yea, that's right, I'm here.

"Um…uh…" Yumi stuttered

"A new computer game we just got" Aelita blurted out

I raised an eyebrow.

"Yea! We each play a different character that looks really weird, for example a Japanese warrior" Odd said

I saw Yumi glare at Odd out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes exactly" Yumi gritted out and I refused the urge to burst out laughing "Another example is a freaking purple cat"

Odd was about to protest, but Jeremy cut him off.

"Yea, even a samurai warrior" He said "Very mysterious fellow"

"Oh, so who plays this samurai as you say?" I asked glancing at each member of the gang pretending to act confused

"No one, he was just a part of the game" Odd said slowly as if choosing his words carefully

I mentally smirked "If only you knew" I thought

My ear started twitching, but not so much that the gang will notice.

"Which one is that loser Belpois's dorm?" I hear the voice of Sissi say at the end of the boy's hallway

"The last one on the left" Herve said

"Good, now we can find out what big secret they've been keeping from the whole school"

I hear them quietly walk down the hallway and placed their ears against Jeremy's door. I stopped listening and stood up from the bed.

"And there is also a tow-"

"Hold up Einstein" I said walking over to the door "We have some visitors" I opened the door and Herve and Sissi fell forward and landed on the ground "Why Hello"

"Sissi! What the heck are you doing listening to our conversation" Yumi yelled

"That's none of your business!" Sissi yelled back

With that they both stood up and left the room.

"Ulrich" I turned to Aelita "How did you know they were there?" she asked

Great. Think, think!

"I just had a feeling they were" I answered

Before they could ask me anymore questions, the warning bell rang.

"Well you guys have to go to your class now, so I'm just gonna go around the campus and explore the place, bye" I said quickly as I left the room

…

5 hours later…

Wow, Kadiac Academy is huge! I can't believe it took me this long just for me to explore the place. I bet if I would've wolfed up, this could've gone faster. I checked the time on my watch.

3:15 P.M.

The gang should be done by now. I'll just wait by their classrooms. I hope they have the same classroom.

"Wait, how will I know what class their in-oh wait I have senses duh" I face palmed myself

A few minutes later, I reached Mrs. Hertz's science room. At least they're in the same classroom. I wouldn't know what I'll do. I leaned on the wall next to the classroom door with one foot on the wall and the other firmly on the ground supporting myself. I crossed my arms and waited for my friends.

_BBBRRRIIIINNNGG!_

As soon as the bell rang, kids came pouring out into the hallway. Five minutes later and not one person came out of Mrs. Hertz's classroom. I wonder why?

"Since you all were misbehaving while I trying to teach, you all have a 3 hour detention" I hear what I guess was Mrs. Hertz say

Well, that answers my question, but now what?

"I got to think of some way to get them out…Got it!"

Maybe if I say the principle sent me, she'll let the gang go. Wait, what if she asks for a pass. I sigh and look down at my feet when suddenly something plastic caught my eye. I looked in front of me and saw a plastic card along with a string to hang around your neck. I walked over to it and picked it up.

"Office Pass…huh, what a coincidence" I said as I placed it around my neck

I walked back to the science room and my hand on the handle. I took a deep breath and brought my act together. After I was done thinking over a plan, I opened the door and walked in. When I entered the classroom, the students and the teacher turned to me. Great, even more attention. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Odd, Jeremy, Yumi, and Aelita stare at me with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry to disturb your class Mrs. Hertz, but the principle has sent me" I said innocently while holding up the office pass around my neck

I saw the gang's jaw drop.

"Okay Mr.-"

"Stern. Ulrich Stern" I answered

"Alright, what does he need Mr. Stern?"

"He needs some students to help research a project he needs help in" I lie smoothly

"Okay Sissi and Nicholas-"My eyes widened at the sound of their names

"Oh um, actually the principle gave me a list" I prayed something will be in my pocket as I reached in there and pulled out a folded piece of paper. I opened it up and saw it was Odd's directions he gave me to find the cafeteria. I was meaning to throw this way, now I'm glad I didn't. "Uh…Is there an Aelita Stones, a Jeremy Belpois, an Odd Della Robbia, and a Yumi Ishiyama?" I asked staring at the paper then looking up to the teacher

"Yes there is" She turned to the students "Go ahead you four, you may skip class detention"

The gang hesitantly got up, got their stuff, and walked over to me. To make my act more believable, I said-

"Okay guys, let's go, the principle wants us to get started as soon as possible"

They nodded and we left the room. Once we were out in the courtyard, I turned towards the four who had shocked expressions on their faces. Ah…just like Lyoko.\

"What?" I asked innocently

"What did the principle need?" Aelita asked

"Don't know, never even met the guy" I shrugged

"So you mean-"Odd trailed off

"Yep, I'm that good of an actor"

"You, my friend are the best" Yumi said as she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me

"Don't blush, don't blush, don't you freaking blush-Dang it" I cursed myself as I felt my cheeks heat up

"Um…uh…L-let's g-go" I stuttered as I cursed myself again

I saw Yumi looking at me confused while Aelita and Jeremy held smirks on their faces and Odd trying to hold in his laughter. I growled unconsciously before I could stop myself.

"Wow Ulrich, you sounded exactly like a dog" Odd laughed

"Really" I said trying to sound like I'm not being sarcastic, but I saw Yumi stare at me suspiciously

"Yea, almost like a wol-"

"Anyway, we should go before someone sees us" I cut him off as I started walking towards the dorms, but stopped when the gang didn't follow "Guys?"

They snapped out of their daze and slowly followed behind me

…

When we reached Jeremy's dorm, I immediately flopped down on the bed and covered my face with a pillow. I felt the bed sink down as someone sat down next to my feet.

"Tired?" I hear Yumi ask

I nodded too exhausted to speak when I suddenly heard a howl. Ugh, sometimes I wish I didn't have to hear that howl again- Wait, why does it sound like- I stopped as I heard the howl again.

"Oh no" I thought

I snapped my eyes open, threw the pillow off my head startling the gang, jumped up from the bed and ran over to the window. I looked out and saw a flash of black run to the forest and a minute later, a man came out.

"No, not him, it can't be" I muttered aloud

"Ulrich?" I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I took no noticed as I remained still

"It's impossible, he can't be here, he just can't"

"Who's he" Yumi asked

I continued to watch the familiar looking man when he suddenly looked up at me as if noticing I was watching. Of course he noticed.

"Move back" I ordered the gang

"Why-"

"I said MOVE BACK!" I turned around in anger and felt my eyes turn a bright gold

They looked at me shocked, but did what I told them to. I turned back towards the window and saw him holding something small in his hand. It shined when the sunlight hit it and my eyes widened as at that moment I immediately knew what it was.

* * *

**Ohh, cliffhanger. So what do you guys think this object is, or this mysterious person is? Please Review!**


End file.
